Aussi rapide que sombrer dans les bras de Morphée
by Lexyann
Summary: C'était censé être une journée de réjouissance chez les McKinnon en ce temps de guerre. Mais c'était sans compter l'avis d'un traître au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.


**Destins parallèles : Bonus**

_Bonjour à vous tous!_

_Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire : "eh! Mais elle avait pas déjà posté ce truc à la fin de sa fic?" Oui effectivement. Mais je me rends compte qu'elle détonnait avec le style du reste de la fic, surtout en ce qui a trait avec son rating. Du coup, je me permets de la poster à part, puisqu'elle se trouve en marge de la trame originale de ma fic et de sa suite. :) _

_Je tiens également à remercier Pussy pour la correction et la relecture de ce bonus!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aussi rapide que sombrer dans les bras de Morphée<strong>

_...23 juillet 1981..._

Les chansons folkloriques emplissaient la maison des McKinnon et une discrète odeur de muscade flottait dans l'air. Des éclats de rire fusaient régulièrement. Dans le séjour, toute la famille s'était réunie pour l'anniversaire de mariage de Marlene et Armand. Dans un coin du salon, une montagne de cadeaux n'attendait que d'être ouverts. On venait tout juste de sortir de table lorsqu'on entendit frapper à la porte et tout le monde se figea. Marlene réagit immédiatement en brandissant sa baguette. Elle s'avança alors résolument vers la porte d'entrée alors que son mari faisait signe à leurs invités de partir le plus vite possible. Mais personne ne réussit à transplaner. Alors on tenta la cheminée, sans plus de succès. Marlene prit peur et écarquilla les yeux. Les Mangemorts avaient soigneusement préparé leur coup. Quelqu'un savait donc qu'il y avait une réunion de famille ce soir-là... Et ce quelqu'un avait tout révélé aux Mangemorts. Alors Marlene réfléchit à toute vitesse, passant en revue tout ceux à qui elle avait parlé de l'événement en question. Et ils étaient peu nombreux : les membres de l'Ordre et ses invités. Et elle en vint à une terrible conclusion : il y avait un traître parmi eux. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Dumbledore!

-Les enfoirés! ragea Armand McKinnon.

Et Marlene ne put qu'être d'accord avec son mari, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il utilise une autre expression. Ses beaux-parents s'empressèrent alors de préparer un plan de secours, tentant le plus rapidement possible de fabriquer un Portoloin. Cependant, le temps jouait contre eux. Elle ne pourrait jamais envoyer un message à Dumbledore. Alors elle leva les yeux et échangea un regard avec sa fille aînée. Mais Leonora, oui. Elle se précipita sur la jeune fille.

-Il y a un traître dans l'Ordre. Préviens Dumbledore. Emmène ta sœur et fuit! lui murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

Leonora ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

-Maintenant! ordonna-t-elle.

Leonora hésita quelques secondes, balaya la salle du regard, prit sa sœur par le bras et disparut de son champ de vision. Au plus profond de son être, Marlene sentit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ses filles. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle suivait son mari qui allait au devant des Mangemorts. Il fallait gagner du temps.

La porte d'entrée vola en éclats et le couple se trouva nez à nez avec quatre Mangemorts. Un regard à peine échangé suffirent à Armand et Marlene. Cette dernière s'occuperait des Mangemorts de droite alors que son mari prenait le reste. Le bal des sorts commença.

-Vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation, McKinnon! sourit le meneur du groupe alors qu'il parait de justesse un sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Cette voix, Marlene n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

-Travers! persifla-t-elle et un éclair violet fusa de sa baguette.

-Tout juste, confirma-t-il en se penchant allègrement pour l'éviter.

Le sort fracassa le miroir du hall d'entrée. Marlene plongea pour éviter un sortilège Doloris envoyé par le compagnon de Travers.

-Vous êtes l'une des meilleures duellistes que j'ai eu l'honneur de combattre.

La sorcière riposta et lança un sort coup-de-poing à son adversaire qui fut projeté vers l'arrière avec le souffle coupé.

-Mais vous n'êtes malheureusement plus dans la fleur de l'âge, articula-t-il péniblement en se relevant.

Il retira sa cagoule et afficha un sourire sardonique, ses yeux brillants de convoitise. Elle se releva prestemment, lançant deux sorts de Croc-en-jambes coup sur coup. Son interlocuteur en bloqua un mais le deuxième fit tomber à la renverse son collègue qui l'entraîna dans sa chute. Travers parvint cependant à se dépêtrer.

-Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, conclut-il en pointant sa baguette vers son opposante. _Endoloris!_

Marlene avait subi plusieurs sortilèges Doloris pendant sa longue vie active, mais celui-ci lui sembla le pire de tous. Malgré l'insoutenable douleur, elle parvint à envoyer un maléfice basique de Jambencoton qui eut cependant l'effet escompté. Travers fut déstabilisé assez longtemps pour briser le sortilège de douleur. Il y eut alors un éclair de lumière verte et Marlene sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son mari tomber au combat. Il n'y eut pas de larmes. Les larmes viendraient après, si après il y avait. Elle se sentit alors soulevée dans les airs et projetée contre la rembarde de l'escalier en fer forgé. Sonnée, elle eut cependant une pensée pour sa sœur qui n'avait pas pu assister à son anniversaire de mariage. Elle ne lui en voulait plus du tout désormais.

-Tuez les autres! aboya Travers aux deux Mangemorts qui avaient eu raison d'Armand.

Tremblante, Marlene hissa sa baguette, mais elle fut désarmée comme une vulgaire débutante. Elle jura. C'était la fin. Elle fut aveuglée par une intense lumière verte.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>Leonora se retourna et croisa le regard de supplication que sa mère lui lança. Elle écouta attentivement ce que sa mère lui murmura, tout en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Quoi? Un traître? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien.<p>

-Maintenant! lui ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune fille embrassa du regard une dernière fois sa famille avant d'obéir à sa mère. Elle admira le courage de ses parents, qui allaient de l'avant afin de faire gagner du temps à ses grands-parents paternels. Elle salua le sang-froid de ces derniers alors qu'ils étaient concentrés à trouver le moyen de s'échapper de ce guêpier. Son cœur se serra à la vue de sa grand-mère maternelle, qui, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, avait toujours été folle, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir cherché à la connaître plus que nécessaire. Elle culpabilisa en voyant son cousin qu'elle avait toujours trouvé stupide. Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir eu une marraine comme la sienne, qui avait été un ange pour elle. Et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que sa sœur, qui la suivait docilement, blanche de peur, s'en sorte.

On entendit alors la porte d'entrée voler en éclat. Les intrus avaient décidé de forcer l'entrée et une voix d'homme s'éleva :

-_Humanum revelio! _Ils sont par là.

Les deux sœurs étaient cependant déjà à l'étage. L'aînée choisit leur cachette favorite étant petites. Celle qui donnait des frousses à leur parents lorsqu'elles choisissaient de s'y planquer par peur de représailles. À six et neuf ans, il y avait de la place pour deux, mais douze ans plus tard, c'était une autre histoire. Alors Leonora prit Eliesel par les épaules.

-Eli, écoute-moi. - sa sœur acquiesça faiblement- Toi, cache-toi là. Et protège-toi avec un sort de protection. Tu sais le faire, n'est-ce pas? -elle acquiesça faiblement.- Alors fais ce que je te dis. Je vais me cacher ailleurs.

Eliesel acquiesça faiblement une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux, puis elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à marmonner des charmes de protection. À peine moins effrayée, Leonora l'embrassa sur le front et courut dans la penderie. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, tentant malgré la tuerie qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée, de récupérer une parcelle de souvenir heureux, juste assez pour former son Patronus et envoyer un message à Dumbledore. Et elle répéta, mot pour mot, les dernières paroles que sa mère avait dites. À peine rassurée, elle prit alors une grande inspiration pour tenter de retrouver l'animal en elle, et prit toute sa concentration pour se métamorphoser en son animagus. L'adrénaline pouvait donner des ailes, mais elle se féliciterait plus tard pour cet exploit qu'elle n'avait réussi que deux fois auparavant. Si plus tard il y avait. Et elle pria. Pria pour que ses parents fassent perdre assez de temps aux Mangemorts. Pour que son grand-père fabrique un Portoloin avec succès. Pour qu'elle puisse dire à son cousin qu'il n'était pas si stupide que ça. Pour que sa marraine sache tout le bien qu'elle pensait d'elle. Pour qu'elle puisse passer plus de temps avec sa grand-mère. Pour qu'Eliesel ait un avenir, elle qui venait tout juste de décrocher son diplôme. Pour qu'elle-même s'en sorte indemne, car elle avait encore tant de choses à accomplir.

Au loin, des bruits confus montaient jusqu'à elle et ses sens aiguisés de félin perçurent des hurlements, des supplications, le son que des corps faisaient lorsqu'ils chutaient...

Un autre _Humanum revelio. _Des voix diffuses.

-Il y en a encore une à l'étage.

Leonora espéra qu'Eliesel n'avait pas entendu. Ou était-il mieux qu'elle sache ce à quoi elle s'attendait? À moins qu'ils ne viennent pour elle et que les sorts de protection de sa sœur aient été efficaces...? Leonora pria comme elle n'avait jamais prié pour que ce soit le cas. Elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de voir sa sœur se faire assassiner. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, sauf être le témoin impuissant de l'entrée de deux hommes encagoulés dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers la cachette de sa sœur. Si Leonora avait encore été sous sa forme humaine, elle aurait éclaté de rire entre ses sanglots. Ses parents... Ils avaient toujours su où leurs filles se cachaient. Ils avaient toujours fait semblant de s'inquiéter pour elles. Pourquoi? Pour embarquer dans leurs jeux? Parce qu'ils trouvaient ça attendrissants? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Et maintenant, elle avait conduit sa sœur droit vers la mort. Les Mangemorts la tirèrent de sa cachette sous ses hurlements.

-Tiens ça m'excite, pas toi? s'exclama le plus costaud des deux, l'immobilisant au sol à la seule force de ses bras.

De là où elle était, Leonora ne pouvait voir que le dos des agresseurs, mais elle imaginait sans mal le visage blanc de frayeur de sa cadette. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure.

-En plus, elle est plutôt bien foutue. Des petits nichons juste comme je les aime, fit remarquer le deuxième. C'est de la qualité : une Sang-pur. Tu crois qu'on peut en profiter pour s'amuser un peu?

-Et ils n'en sauront rien de toute façon. Oh allez, tiens-la, j'y vais en premier.

Grognements de plaisir, pleurs étouffés, corps qui tente de se débattre, rires goguenards, hurlements de douleur. Et la finale : l'Avada Kedavra. Noir.

Avez-vous déjà vu un chat pleurer...?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! <em>

_Une petite review?_

_Lexyann_


End file.
